Poisoned Memories
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: Sequel to Cravings. Leigh thought that Sam died when he jumped into the pit, but he didn't. He's been walking around for a year and a half without a soul. While he was soulless, he met up with Leigh. three months later, Sam's soul is intact and he's searching for Leigh, who is nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is the sequel to Cravings, and is set during season six of Supernatural.**

**_**Abc**_**** – flashback**

**'****_Abc_****' – thought**

* * *

**"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."  
―Neil Gaiman**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Leigh was lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Bobby was dead; Castiel was dead, both at the hands of Sam – or rather, Sam's body, since Lucifer was at the wheel. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Lucifer, in Sam's body, beating Dean to a pulp. She tried to muster up her powers, but she wasn't in the best mental state, so her powers were weak. She focused on Lucifer and the scene that was playing out in front of her. Dean would be dead soon if she didn't get herself together. She aimed all her energy towards Lucifer in an attempt to supress him and bring Sam back to the surface. It seemed to work, because Lucifer stopped mid-punch. It was as if he was hypnotised; he just stood and stared into the glare of the sun on the Impala's window. He gasped loudly and stepped back._

_"Dean!" he yelled; it was Sam. He looked around and his eyes locked on me. "Leigh, it's time. you've gotta do it!" he ordered. Tears welled up in her eyes again._

_"I can't!" she choked out. Sam walked over to her and pulled her off of the ground. He kissed her hard on the lips and pulled away to look at her._

_"You have to." He said calmly. She bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes, trying to divide her powers. She managed to keep Lucifer down while she opened up the cage. She kept her eyes locked on Sam's while the ground behind him crumbled; leaving in its place what seemed like an endless pit. Sam kissed her on the cheek quickly and whispered "I love you" into her ear softly. He helped Dean up and hugged him, before he walked over and looked down into the pit._

_"Sam!" Leigh screamed as she watched the man she loved step into the pit. The ground closed up above him, leaving her crying and screaming his name as she knelt on the ground.**_

"No!" Leigh screamed and sat up. She was sweating, and trying to catch her breath. she looked around and sighed when she saw she was still in her room. It'd been a year and a half since she'd helped trap Sam in the pit. It was his idea, but her destiny. _The hunter cursed by the demon with the yellow eyes will travel down the road of good intentions and bring forth the apocalypse. The half-blood child born from good and evil will be the one to stop him before earth's destruction._ She stopped the earth's destruction, but destroyed herself in the aftermath.

As it turns out, Sam wasn't even dead. For nearly a year and a half, she thought she'd lost him for good, but no, three months ago, he turned up out of the blue and turned Leigh's world upside down again. As much as she hated him for that, she couldn't deny that she loved him, and she knew she always would.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Sam asked eagerly to Phoebe, who was just leaving the attic. She smiled sadly at Sam and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam. I've scried for her every day since she left, but I've got nothing." Phoebe told him.

"Well, we can't just stop looking!" Sam pleaded.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be found." Phoebe shrugged. Even though she didn't want to believe it, it was the truth.

"No, I've gotta find her!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, I'll keep looking." She told him, though she didn't think she was really going to find her. Sam needed to believe she could be found though. He had no recollection of the last year and a half. He thought she must've still thought he was in the pit. The idea of finding Leigh was the only thing keeping Sam going at the moment.

Dean and Paige watched the interaction between Sam and Phoebe and both of their hearts broke for the younger Winchester. Paige gently rubbed Dean's back, trying to ease some of his tension. He took a swig of his beer and turned back to face her.

"So, he really doesn't remember _anything_?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Dean said and shook his head. "But that's a good thing; we don't want him to remember what he did when he didn't have a soul. It'd kill him."

"But didn't he see Leigh a few months ago when he was soulless?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. He missed Leigh; she was like a sister to him, and he knew everyone else – especially Sam – missed her too, but if Sam saw Leigh, it could trigger memories that he didn't want resurfaced so Dean knew it was the best thing for everyone if they didn't find her.

"Well, maybe if he remembered we could find her." Paige suggested.

"Paige, baby, you know Sammy isn't supposed to remember any of it." He told her.

"I know but, Dean this is Leigh we're talking about. Don't you think Sam would want to remember? You know how much he loves her." Paige tried to reason.

"We don't know what happened when he saw her. It could've been something bad."

"Do you really think Sam would hurt Leigh?"

"Sammy; no, he'd kill himself before even thinking of hurting her. Sam without a soul…well, anything's possible. Besides, one day he'll move on. He'll forget about Leigh and find someone new." Dean sighed and looked at his brother who was clutching his hair tightly in frustration as if he were about to rip it out. Even as he said it, Dean knew it wasn't true. Sam would never forget about Leigh, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Leigh!" her boss, Sherrie Donovan, shouted. Leigh's head snapped up and she was ripped out of her flashback.

"Sorry boss." Leigh said and picked up her tray as she got back to work. She lived in a small, _cheap_, apartment in Chicago. Leigh spent her days waitressing in a small diner that was named 'Donovan's Diner' since her boss' family had owned it for generations. Her nights were spent either building her powers, or crying over Sam Winchester.

She realised that she was off in her own world again and quickly snapped out of it. She saw a young couple enter the diner and got out two menus for them since they were in her area. She took a deep breath to compose herself and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress for this evening." She said to the loved-up couple. They broke away from each other long enough to pay attention to Leigh. "Here are your menus. I'll be back soon to take your orders."

The couple went back to giggling and being lovey-dovey. Leigh nodded to herself and walked back to the counter.

"I love you." She heard the girl whisper to her boyfriend and Leigh stopped in her tracks as she was pulled into a memory of Sam.

_**Leigh felt the weight of the bed shift as Sam crept in beside her. She smiled when he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and pulled her in closer so her back was flush against his chest. She closed her eyes and after a little while, when she thought Sam was asleep, she muttered the words she'd been too afraid to say to his face._

_"I love you, Sam."_

_Sam smiled upon hearing those three little words escape her lips. He kissed the back of her neck, letting her know he wasn't asleep, and whispered sweetly into her ear._

_"I love you too, Leigh."**_

SMASH!

'_Shit._' Leigh thought when she was ripped back to by the sound of breaking glass. She had knocked over a cup in her state of reminiscing. She quickly knelt down to clean it up before her boss fired her.

A pair of tennis shoes came into view and she sighed, knowing that her boss was about to give her yet another warning.

"It's alright everyone, please, continue with your meals." Sherrie called across the diner and everyone stopped staring at Leigh and continued to chat and eat. "Leigh-Anna, I've given you more than enough chances and the only reason you're still here is because I sympathise with your situation but you need to focus on your job."

"I know; I'm sorry." Leigh stood up and threw the pieces of shattered glass into a nearby dustbin. "It won't happen again."

Sherrie frowned sternly. "It better not. If it does, you'll have to find another job. Good luck doing that in a month or so."

* * *

"Dean, I don't have time to work a case right now!" Sam snapped at his older brother who was waving a newspaper in his face.

"Why not; it's not like you're getting any closer to finding Leigh." Dean stated.

"Exactly, that's why I have to keep looking." Sam said and went back to his laptop.

"You aren't looking, you're just…" Dean looked at the laptop screen and saw that Sam had hacked into the state's police records. "Come on man, why would she be in those records?"

"I don't know; parking tickets, fines…coroners reports." Sam sighed. "I just need something." Sam let his head drop in his hands.

"No, you need to take your mind off of her. So you're doing this case with me." Dean slammed the newspaper down. Sam shut his laptop hard and stood up to walk to a bookshelf.

"I need to find her." Sam took out a thick book and began flipping through the pages.

"Okay, so what if you do? What then?" Dean asked.

"Then, I don't know, we'll talk or get back together or something. She has to know I'm okay."

"What if you find her and she's moved on?" Dean felt sick just suggesting it, but he needed to get Sam out of the 'must-find-Leigh' mindset. He didn't think, no, he _knew _Leigh wouldn't have moved on, but just planting the seeds of doubt in Sam's mind was a step in the right direction.

"Then she's moved on." Sam threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "If she's moved on, if she's living life normally, if she's hunting demons or even if she's dead, its killing me not knowing."

"I get that, I do, but your obsession isn't healthy and while you're here looking for a girl – a witch that doesn't want to be found, people are dying." Dean held up the newspaper once again. Sam sighed. All he wanted was to find Leigh. Sure, he didn't like the fact that people were dying but if he was being rational, people died every day. Right now he was more interested in finding Leigh but he knew Dean wouldn't give up so he decided that taking a break from his search couldn't hurt.

"Fine, I'll take the case with you. What is it?"

"So far it seems like a spirit. It's in Chicago and the only info I've got is that it seems to follow young girls home from this diner then kill them in their locked apartments." Dean explained.

"So, the first place to check out would be this diner in Chicago." Sam opened his laptop once again. "What was the name of it?"

"Uh," Dean looked down at the paper and read out the name, "Donovan's Diner."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam sighed as he cleaned the blood from his wounded arm. Hunting without her just didn't feel right. They'd caught the spirit without any trouble – apart from Dean accidentally shooting Sam in the arm – and now they just had to salt and burn. Sam looked at the burning bones of the ghost and walked back to the car. He opened the trunk and threw it carelessly inside. It landed with a loud thud beside something silver and shiny. He moved his bag over a little and saw the silver handgun he'd used to teach Leigh how to shoot.

_**"Okay, just grip the end tight," he wrapped his hand around hers and showed her how to correctly hold the gun "and now rest your fingers on the trigger." He led her other hand to the trigger._

_"What if I accidentally shoot something?" Leigh asked nervously. Sam laughed in return and Leigh could feel the vibrations in his chest._

_"You have to cock the gun before you can shoot." He explained._

_"Oh…okay. What now?" she asked._

_"You aim the gun," he lifted their hands up and pointed the gun towards the target he'd drawn on the wooden wall of Bobby's old cabin, "and pull the trigger."_

_Leigh nodded as Sam cocked the gun and then Leigh pulled the trigger of the gun, closing her eyes furiously as she jolted back into Sam from the force. She cautiously opened one eye and frowned when she saw that she had only hit the outside circle of the target. She passed the gun to Sam and huffed._

_"Why do I even need to learn how to shoot?" she whined. "I can already do this;" she held out her palm and a glowing ball of energy appeared. She threw it towards the target as if it was a baseball. It hit the target square in the centre, leaving a gaping hole._

_"We have to be prepared for anything." He passed her the gun and she reluctantly took it. "Now, try again."_

_She took the gun and focused on the target. She pulled the trigger and smiled brightly when she saw that she'd hit the second circle around the centre of the target. She clapped her hands happily and turned to face Sam._

_"See, it's not that hard." Sam smiled. Leigh placed the gun carefully on the floor and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down to meet her lips._

_They faintly heard the sound of the Impala's engine as Dean returned with lunch. He got out and closed the door of his car, sighing in annoyance when he saw the couple in a heated lip-lock._

_"I knew I shouldn't have let him teach her. Those two; you just can't leave them alone together." Dean mumbled to himself and mentally slapped himself. "Sam!" he shouted but his brother ignored him in a bid to keep kissing Leigh. "Sammy! Sam!"**_

"Sam!" Dean snapped at his brother.

"Huh, sorry, what?" Sam mumbled dazedly as he focused on reality.

"I said; let's head back to that diner. I'm starving and I saw peach pie on the menu." Dean repeated.

"Oh sure." Sam said quietly and closed the trunk of the car before getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

Leigh-Anna's microwave beeped, letting her know that her meal was ready. She pulled it out quickly and set it down on the table. She was stabbing a piece of carrot and about to eat it when all thoughts seemed to evade her.

_**"Close your eyes." Sam told her. Leigh sighed, but did so. "Open your mouth."_

_Leigh frowned. "Sammy, you know I'm not into that kind of kinky shit." She teased._

_"What?! Leigh, no! Look, just trust me." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly._

_Leigh opened her mouth after muttering a small "I do trust you."_

_Something small, round, kind of salty, but still nice, was placed in her mouth._

_"What is that?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand as she ate._

_"Guess." He said, clearly amused._

_"It's salty; kind of chewy. I think there's rice in it." She told him with her eyes still closed._

_"Yeah…" Sam said slowly, waiting for her to catch onto what he just fed her._

_"Oh my god! Did you just make me eat _sushi_?" she opened her eyes and slapped his arm. Sam only laughed.**_

She missed his laugh. She missed his everything, but she didn't know if she wanted to – no, she wanted to – she didn't know if she _could_ see him again after what happened three months ago. She sighed and began to eat. She was interrupted when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Leigh, I need you to come in to work Tess's shift tonight." Sherrie said, annoyed.

"What? Why?" Leigh groaned.

"Because Tess can't work tonight, that's why."

"Again? Yeah, okay, I'll be there in ten."

As she headed into the diner, she swore she saw the Impala out the corner of her eye, but shook it off since it wasn't the first time she thought she saw something Sam-and-Dean related. Her boss thanked her, and left to go serve the guy that was waiting in Tess's – well, Leigh's now – section of the diner.

"Hi, welcome to Donovan's diner, I'll be your waitress this evening." She said half-heartedly and took out her notebook.

"Oh, sorry, I'm waiting for my brother before I order." The guys and Leigh's heart leapt into her throat. She knew that voice all too well. She raised her head slowly, looking up from her notebook and went pale as a ghost when her eyes locked with none other than Sam Winchester himself.

"Sam." She croaked out, softer than a whisper.

"Leigh?" Sam said happily, but before he could say anything else, Leigh ran out of the diner, desperate to be as far away as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Leigh had barely made it down the street before she heard Sam's voice from behind her.

"Leigh!" Sam called after her. Seeing her pick up her pace, Sam did the same; running after her like his life depended on it. After all this time, he understands why she would be freaked out at seeing him – or he thought he did. She wouldn't stop, no matter how much he called after her, so he just followed. He followed her all the way back to an apartment building.

'_Why doesn't she just shimmer?' _Sam thought.

Leigh reached her door and started to fumble with the key. Hearing Sam's footsteps getting nearer, she hurried, trying to get inside as soon as she could. Suddenly, a large, warm, familiar hand clasped around hers, stopping her shaking hands from trying to unlock the door. He took the keys from her and unlocked the door for her, throwing her a cautious glance. She hurried inside and stood against the wall furthest from the door. Sam looked at her, as if asking for permission to enter. She nodded and Sam walked inside towards her.

"That's close enough." She said halting him in his steps when he was about three metres away from her.

"Leigh, I get why you're worried, but it's me." He smiled at her brightly. "It's really me. I'm back."

Her brow furrowed. Why was he talking as if he didn't know what he did three months ago? "Yeah, Sam, I know it's you. I saw you three months ago."

Now it was Sam's turn to look confused. "What do you mean? I only got out of the pit a few weeks ago."

"Sam, you've been back for over a year." Sam's mouth hung open in absolute shock. "Wait, wait, wait, don't you remember…anything?"

"No! The last thing I remember is jumping into the pit! Why would everyone lie to me?" now he looked pissed. Leigh shrugged. "Leigh," she flinched when he reached out to touch her, so he retracted his hand, "what happened when you saw me?"

"Well…"

_**There was a knock at her apartment door. Leigh got up slowly to answer it. She got an energy ball ready in her hand and looked through the peephole. Her heart stopped when she saw a tall, broad shouldered brunette man standing there._

_He couldn't be though…it was a trick. It must be; some demons trying to get to her or…or…anything. But he couldn't be back. Sam was dead. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out her water bottle – holy water only. She opened the door and splashed the water onto Sam's face. Nothing happened. He just wiped his face and laughed._

_"Hey Leigh." He smirked._

_"I – you – how – I don't – you died!" she sputtered out._

_"I'm back." He held out his arms, gesturing her to come closer to him. Leigh frowned and grabbed a silver knife from the kitchen. Sam sighed and took it, cutting his arm to prove himself._

_"Christo." She said; a last attempt to convince herself that it couldn't be him. She spent too long trying to accept it for him to just, _be back_._

_"It's really me." He smiled, and within a second, his lips were on hers. He pulled back when he needed breath and he tasted something salty. "Why are you crying?" he wiped her tears away with his thumb while walking inside with her and kicking the door shut behind him._

_"I can't believe it's you! How did you get back? How did you find me?" she asked through light sobs._

_"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it. I think it could've been the angels – you know how they are. And I was just finishing up a case, passing through town and I saw you. I wanted to be sure so I followed you back here." He explained and kissed her softly._

_Their soft, innocent kiss quickly became a needy, desperate one. Sam let his hands roam up her torso and slip under her shirt. Neither knew exactly how, but soon enough they were both nearly naked and kissing heatedly. Sam picked her up and brought her legs around his waist, carrying her to her bed, neither breaking the kiss. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck and they spent the rest of the night in a sweaty tangle of limbs._

_Leigh woke later that night to the sound of footsteps against her wooden floor. She groggily sat up in her bed, pulling the covers up to cover her body and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She saw Sam buttoning up his shirt and pulling on his shoes._

_"Hey," she finally spoke, "What are you doing?"_

_Sam looked back at her and for a second, she thought he looked annoyed. "Hey, I was just going to go call Dean and let him know what's up." He said softly and sat on the edge of her bed. He kissed her forehead and put on his other shoe. Walking swiftly towards the door, he said over his shoulder "I'll be back soon." And with that he left Leigh in bed with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.**_

"…needless to say, you didn't come back." She finished retelling the story to Sam, who looked guilty and mortified as he listened.

"Oh my god. Leigh – I'm so, _so_, sorry – I had no idea!" he said, his eyes burning from restrained tears as he thought about the way he treated her. Leigh just nodded, there was something else she wasn't telling him and he knew it. "What else?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"What aren't you telling me? I know when you're keeping something from me so don't even try to lie." He said firmly, but caringly.

"Sam, I…I'm…I'm pregnant."


End file.
